Fires of Freedom
by Potterhead2739
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash in any way. Do we really know what damage the particle accelerator did to Central City? Do we know about Metahumans that existed before the explosion? We do now. Just one little girl can change the world. And the crazy mercenary gives her a helping hand. R&R if you don't mind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was an ordinary day at Star labs. Cisco and Caitlin were looking over Barry's stats as Dr Wells monitored the satellites. Barry was saving some people from a sudden fire. Just a normal day.

"Alright Cisco that's everyone." Barry messaged over the coms. "What's next?"

"Nothing Barry." Cisco said. "Central city is safe once more." Barry appeared in front of him.

"So I can kick back for now?" He asked. Cisco blinked.

"Still cool." He muttered. Dr Wells smiled his usual cat like smile.

"Very good Barry but that's the fifth fire this month. I still caution a bit of restraint." He said calmly. He turned his wheelchair to leave the room.

"Uh make that six." Caitlin said as she stared at the screen. Dr Wells turned around. "4th and Park. Go!" Barry was gone in a flash. Dr Wells returned to the monitor. He began to fiddle with a pen, as he always did when he was solving a problem.

"Strange." He muttered. "Six fires in a month isn't normal." He glanced at Caitlin discreetly, was it Ronnie? He hoped not. It would over complicate things. Barry was steadily pulling people out of the fire. He was getting better. Whatever was causing the fires was helping to improve Barry's abilities. Wells supposed he should be grateful for that.

"I think everyone's out." Barry checked in. He sounded slightly shaky. Wells eyed the monitor.

"Alright come on back." Cisco said. One speedster flash later Barry was in front of them. He yanked his mask off and stared at Dr Wells.

"Could the particle accelerator affect kids?" He asked uncertainly. Caitlin and Cisco swivelled round to look at Wells. He had removed his glasses and had a surprised look.

"I suppose it's possible." He said slowly. "Why?"

"There was this kid in the fire. Like a ten year old girl." Barry raised his hand to indicate a short person. "And she was holding fire and shooting it everywhere and yelling at someone. It was crazy."

"A child." Wells repeated slowly as if that was all that had registered.

"Yes a child!" Barry exclaimed. Cisco was already tapping into the computer and doing some quick calculations. Caitlin joined him.

"It's possible." Caitlin said. "Unlikely but possible." Barry's cell phone rang. He answered.

"Alright that's Joe. I have to go. We can talk about this later." He said. He changed into regular clothes and sped out before the others could even nod in agreement.

Barry looked through the crime scene. The same burning building from earlier. Joe stood by him with a notepad and pen.

"So witnesses reports state a red blur saved them." Joe commented with slightly raised eyebrows. He cocked his head to the side and looked at Barry. "Anything helpful?"

"Why are we here?" Barry asked. "This is a fire." Joe scratched his chin.

"The sixth fire in one month. No open cause. The fire department is thinking foul play." He explained. "Anything you can tell me?" Barry shook his head. He wasn't sure why. He just didn't want to tell Joe about the girl. Maybe he'd been wrong about her. She had been arguing. Maybe the person she was arguing with had caused the fire. Barry took some more photos.

"I'll get back to the lab and analyse these." He said holding up the camera and some samples. Joe nodded but not before shooting him a concerned look. Barry pulled an apologetic smile before heading to his lab at the precinct. It didn't take Barry long. He put his case on the desk and pulled off his jacket. After uploading the photos onto his computer, he checked his samples. There was nothing in them. A few traces of an unknown substance. Barry stared at it for a few minutes.

"BARRY!" Joe yelled. Barry jumped a mile high. "I've been calling you for five minutes."

"Sorry Joe I was just thinking." Barry muttered. "This case. I don't know. Something's off. The samples have no trace of anything the system recognises."

"Could it be Metahuman?" Joe asked cautiously. Barry bit his lip.

"Maybe." He said. Joe took a few steps closer.

"Maybe we should get some, uh other back up." He whispered. Barry grabbed his samples and nodded.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Ah Detective West, how can I help you?" Wells asked as Joe walked in. Barry came in behind him looking worried. Wells nodded at him. "Barry."

"We were hoping you could identify a substance for us." Joe said. Wells indicated to the computer. Barry loaded up the samples. Wells looked at the sample.

"This is a unique sample." He said. "I've never seen anything like it. Where did you get it?"

"At the fire from this morning." Barry said, still chewing his lip. Wells immediately understood his nervousness. Joe hadn't been told about Barry's theory. Wells privately agreed.

"So what is it?" Joe asked. Wells looked back at the screen.

"A complex structure." Wells said. "Human DNA mixed with a flammable substance, combustible oxygen if I had to guess. Or something else."

"So it is a Metahuman." Joe sighed. Barry and Wells exchanged looks.

"Yeah." Barry said. "Look Joe I wasn't telling you the truth earlier." Joe folded his arms and looked at Barry expectantly. "There was someone in the fire but I didn't tell you because... It was a kid. A little kid, like ten or something." Joe's arms dropped to the side. He looked at Wells for conformation, who gave a confirmatory shrug.

"That was possible?" He asked. Wells took off his glasses.

"Apparently." Joe gripped a chair.

"Can you help them?" Wells fiddled with the glasses.

"Maybe." He replied. "I'd need to meet them first."

"We'll see what we can do about it." Joe said. "Come on Barry." Barry nodded. Joe left. Barry pause at the door.

"Can you really help her?" He asked Wells. The doctor looked more tired and ill than Barry had ever seen him.

"I don't know Barry." Wells sighed. "Maybe, maybe not. I'll try but that's all I can promise." Barry nodded, Wells was trying and that was all he could ask.

Back at the precinct Joe and Barry looked over any hint to who the girl was.

"I doubt she's in the database." Joe said as Barry checked the samples against DNA records. The computer pinged and Barry pulled a face at Joe. Barry looked at the data.

"It looks like a close match to Cassandra Miller." Barry said.

"Close match?" Joe asked. Barry turned the screen for him to look.

"It's not her but a relative." Barry explained.

"So her sister or daughter." Joe said. "Let's ask her." Barry shook his head.

"She's dead and no relatives are listed." He said.

"So we're back to square one?" Joe asked with a sigh. Eddie poked his head in the door.

"We've got another fire in progress." He said. Barry and Joe exchanged looks.

"Alright I'm coming." Joe said. "Barry, stay here and find anything else." He winked at Barry to give him a hint. Barry nodded. As soon as Joe was gone, he changed into his speedster outfit and headed towards the fire. It wasn't hard to find. Fire trucks from all over the city were going in the same direction. Barry saved as many people as he could before finally seeing the girl again. Her hair was light brown, he eyes a deep green. She was running thorough the flames in a purple hoodie and jeans. Her boots clattered along the floor. Barry went after her. He found her just outside the building, under an old fire escape. She saw him immediately.

"Hey, hey it's okay." Barry said, reaching out a hand to reassure her. She drew further into the wall. Barry crouched down and pulled off his mask. "Come on, look at me. I'm just a normal guy. I'm Barry." He held out his hand. The girl took it shyly before quickly retracting it. Barry assumed that she was worried about setting him on fire. He gave her a reassuring smile. "I know about the fires." The girl blinked. "But it's fine. I know someone who can help you. They helped me." The girl looked at him uncertainly. "Look." He held up his hand and started vibrating it rapidly. "And." He moved to the other side of the court, waved, and then went back. The girl gave him a small smile to show she was interested. "I can help you." Barry offered his hand. "If you'll come with me." Instead of grabbing his hand, the girl jumped onto him and clambered round to his back. She was taking a piggy back ride. Barry get ready to run. The girl tightened her arms. They took off. Barry was careful to limit his speed so he didn't hurt the girl. They arrived at Star Labs. The girl let go of his back and slid to the floor. Dr Wells looked up and smiled.

"Hello." He said politely. The girl waved at him. Barry change into normal clothes.

"Dr Wells this is the girl who I told you about." Barry said unnecessarily. "She hasn't said a word yet but I thought it would be best to bring her here." Wells moved round the desk. He girl gave him a surprised look when she saw the wheelchair.

"Yes I'm in a wheelchair. Now, what's your name?" He asked calmly, too used to the demeaning stares. The girls hands moved. Wells followed them. "Blaze?" The girl nodded.

"What?" Barry asked in confusion.

"She's signing." Wells said with a nod. "She spelt her name in sign language." He turned back to the girl. "So Blaze, what can you do?" Blaze held out her hand. It caught fire in the centre. She closed her palm and it went out. Wells laughed. "What an appropriate name." He leaned forward in the chair. "Would you mind staying here Blaze?" Blaze shook her head and then signed something else. Wells frowned a her and then nodded. "Caitlin!" He called. The young woman came into the room. She paused when she saw Blaze.

"Oh hello." She said before glancing at Barry.

"Our young friend, Blaze, needs a room." Wells said.

"We have rooms in Star Labs." Caitlin said. "I'll get one ready."

"Go follow Caitlin." Wells said. "She'll get you a nice room." Blaze nodded and ran after Caitlin. Wells removed his glasses and ran a hand through his hair.

"You are hoping there wasn't a child involved." Barry guessed. Wells nodded.

"Sometimes Barry I really hate myself for building the accelerator." Wells admitted. Barry had never heard Wells say that but he had guessed when they'd fought Blackout. Barry patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you can help her." He said. Wells smiled gratefully at the confidence Barry placed in him. As Barry left, the smile faded and Wells stared at the monitors. Blaze was unexpected to say the least but it might work in his favour.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Dr Wells?" A voice asked in the middle of the night. Wells lifted his head from the desk. He rarely slept but he had decided to take a power nap. He swivelled round to see Blaze standing in the doorway. Wells put on his glasses.

"Blaze. How can I help you?" He asked. The young girl took a few steps closer.

"Can you help me?" She asked in a whisper. Her voice was hoarse. "My mum said that doctors help people."

"Of course I'll help you." He said. "But I'm not sure how to remove your powers."

"No!" Blaze hissed. "I'm fine with my powers. I can control them. That's not my problem." Wells leant back in his chair.

"Then what is?" He asked. He was more wary of her now. If she was in control of her powers then she didn't need help. It made no sense that she would come to Star Labs if she didn't want her powers gone.

"If you haven't noticed I'm a ten year old girl." She said. "Who can control fire. Among other things." She looked at Wells directly. "I don't want to go home." Wells had to carefully control the look of surprise that attempted to appear on his face.

"Why not?" He asked. Now he was confused. Earlier she had signed the same thing. 'I don't want to go home.'

"I'm not an idiot." Blaze said slowly. "People will want to use me for my powers. I don't want that."

"You made quite a show of burning buildings." Wells said pointedly. "Not so clever."

"That wasn't my fault." Blaze said. "Someone caught up with me."

"So you're a runaway." Wells confirmed. "And you want us to hide you." Blaze didn't reply. Instead, she eyed his computer. "Something there?" Blaze walked to it and tapped it. She adjusted something on the screen and it started buzzing. "How did you do that?" Blaze looked a him.

"Your formula was unbalanced." She said. Wells took off his glasses and stared at it. He had made such a basic mistake but Blaze had corrected it.

"I think Blaze." He said softly. "You and I have an agreement." Blaze smiled before leaving.

When Barry walked in, Blaze was on the floor, playing with a rubix cube. Wells was staring into space, idly clicking his pen.

"Had you ever taken an IQ test?" Wells asked Blaze, who shrugged and then shook her head. Wells pressed the pen to his chin. "Take one." Blaze stared at him. Then she nodded and stood up. Wells indicated to the seat next to him and she joined him. He brought a test up on the monitor. Blaze began tapping on the screen. Wells watched her closely.

"Um morning." Barry said. Wells looked up and smiled. Blaze was too absorbed in her test to bother. She just waved while tapping.

"Morning Barry." Wells said. "You're early."

"Yes. I um wanted to see how Blaze was doing." Barry said. A child with superpowers didn't bode well but Blaze seemed to be okay.

"As you can see she's fine." Wells said, nodding at the young girl. He moved his wheelchair over to Barry and dropped his voice to a whisper. "I thought it best to let her adjust before running any tests. Who knows what would happen if she was scared or angry." Barry nodded. He held up a bakery bag.

"I brought a bagel if you're hungry." He said to Blaze. She raised her hand up to tell him to wait a minute. She tapped out something else and then pushed herself from the desk. She held out her hands for the bagel, which Barry threw at her. Blaze crossed her legs on the chair and happily munched on the bagel. "I think she's adjusting fine."

"I'm beginning to see that." Wells said. "Maybe we can start running tests." Blaze glanced up.

"No!" She yelled angrily. Wells and Barry grabbed the sides of their heads.

"What was that?" Barry asked. Wells stared at Blaze.

"Your lips didn't move." He said. Blaze looked away. "Telepathy?" He guessed. Blaze nodded slowly.

"Awesome." Barry said. Blaze shot him a look. "I'm just going to go find Cisco. Or maybe Caitlin. I'm just gonna go." He exited hurriedly. Wells turned to Blaze.

"Impressive. You can produce and manipulate fire. You're telepathic. Anything else?" He asked. Blaze nodded. A cup went flying into her hand. "And telekinetic." Wells moved back round the desk and leaned forward in his chair. "The particle accelerator has never given anyone more than one power. You're more impossible than anyone else." Blaze pulled a face before signing something.

"You could already control fire." Wells said with a frown. "That's impossible." Blaze signed something else. Wells leaned back in his chair. "So it's genetic." Blaze nodded.

"Um doctor Wells?" Cisco asked as he came in. "Caitlin and I were wondering if we could run an MRI on Blaze." Wells looked at Blaze. She shrugged.

"You can." Wells said eventually. "Blaze don't worry. This won't hurt a bit." Blaze rolled her eyes as if she had been told that before. Cisco led her over to the machine. Blaze stopped in front of it. She glanced back at Wells, he smiled encouragingly. Blaze looked at Cisco, who also nodded. Blaze went inside the machine. Cisco started it up.

"Just relax. It'll be over before you know it." Cisco said with a smile. Blaze didn't move for the entire MRI. She was as still as a statue. "Alright you can come out." Blaze got out so fast Wells and Cisco thought she had super speed. She ran straight to Wells and sat on his lap. Wells was surprised by the sudden weight on his lap. Blaze buried her face in his neck and clawed at his jumper. Wells uncertainly out his arms around her in some sort of hug. He patted her back gently. He looked at Cisco, practically begging him to help but the young genius was taking a picture on his phone. "Oh man that is adorable."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Cisco." Wells said irritably. "Perhaps a hand?"

"No way. She's attached to you." Cisco said. "Moving her might upset her." Blaze nodded into Wells' neck. "You're stuck with her for now." Wells wasn't smiling as Cisco left to find Caitlin. Blaze moved her head and looked at Wells. She looked upset.

"I don't like tests." She whispered. Wells stared at her. "That was okay but I don't like them." Wells cocked his head to the side as if examining her.

"Why not?" He asked eventually. Blaze bit her lip.

"I'm scared of them." She muttered, averting her eyes. Wells raised his eyebrows but Blaze didn't add to her story.

"You know when I was little I got scared of lots of things." Wells said to cheer her up. "So my mother would wrap her arms around me and whisper everything's going to be okay in my ear." Wells wrapped his own arms around Blaze tightly and whispered into her ear. "Everything's going to be okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Blaze adjusted well to Star Labs. She occupied herself with puzzles and scientific books that Wells had given her. It had been a week since Blaze had joined them and she knew about the crime fighting. She had some insights that always suggested a mysterious past but she rarely spoke. She would only ever talk to Dr Wells but would communicate with the others telepathically. Cisco and Caitlin had been surprised when a voice popped into their heads until Wells and Barry explained. Cisco had had some kind of fit about how awesome that was. He had been further impressed when he learnt that Blaze had an IQ of 163. Higher than Einstein's. Blaze had grinned smugly at Cisco. They got on well but her favourite was Dr Wells. He treated her better than he treated most people. She was an undeniable kind of special.

"How long have they been at this?" Caitlin asked Barry as she leaned across the desk. Barry and Cisco were next to her, arms propped up and supporting there heads.

"I don't know. A few hours." Barry said.

"They're just so intense." Cisco said. "The way they look at each other."

"When are they going to stop?" Caitlin asked.

"When one wins." Barry said with a sigh. "That could take a while. "They're really going for it." Across the room Blaze and Dr Wells were staring at each other from across a table. A chess board was in the middle. Blaze moved her Bishop.

"Check." She said. Wells stared at the board. He moved his King.

"Out of check." He said. Blaze frowned at the board. She moved her queen. Wells moved his bishop. "Check." Blaze pulled a look of complete frustration. She moved her king. Wells smiled. "Checkmate." Blaze looked up at him and then back at the chessboard.

"Damn if only I'd moved the knight instead of the queen." She muttered.

"Are they even the same species as us?" Barry asked. "This is like their fifth chess game." He looked at Caitlin and Cisco to make a point. "Today."

"And Dr Wells has won every time." Cisco pointed out.

"But look on the bright side." Caitlin said. Cisco and Barry stared at her. "Dr Wells looks happy." He did look happy. Blaze was an enjoyable opponent. She knew things that the others didn't and despite being a nerd, she also had street smarts.

"Another round?" Wells asked. Blaze shook her head.

"I need to go set something on fire." She said before running down the hall. Wells stared after her. She often needed to set things on fire when she was annoyed or angry. Blaze had only been angry once. That was when Caitlin had tried to get a sample of her blood. Her entire body had been engulfed in flames and Caitlin had screamed. It took several fire extinguishers, an apology from Caitlin, a lot of soothing from Dr Wells and a promise that she could draw the blood herself to calm her down. Other than that she had been the perfect lab guest. She played chess with Wells and solved puzzles. She listened to Cisco babble about designs. She had learnt how to monitor Barry's speed. She would help Caitlin with anything she needed. Blaze fit in nicely.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

One thing they hadn't been prepared for was Blaze asking for bedtime stories. They didn't know what stories to go with. Barry tried a traditional bed time stories but it didn't work. So Wells had an idea. He read Blaze books all about science. One scientific chapter later and she was out. She remembered everything that was in the books as well, so it was like learning. Caitlin had suggested school at one point but Blaze had rejected it. School was her last priority. There had been an argument about getting the proper qualifications. It didn't end well when Blaze started screaming about school being a luxury she didn't have. The team still didn't know much about her, it caught them off guard. Wells then pointed out that putting Blaze in a school environment could have an adverse effect on her. The team had agreed.

Wells was working late one night. Blaze was sitting on his lap, curled into him. It was normal for her to cling to Wells. Joe walked in. He hadn't been by in a while. Not since he found out that a child could be a Metahuman.

"So this is her?" Joe asked in a whisper. "She's adorable." Wells glanced up from his computer.

"Don't let her hear you say that." He warned. Blaze hated being called adorable. And cute. And pretty. At that moment Blaze nuzzled her head. Joe stopped breathing. Wells almost laughed. "Relax, she's harmless."

"She can burn buildings down." Joe reminded him.

"She can also perfectly explain Einstein's theory of relativity." Wells said with a shrug.

"So she's a genius." Joe muttered. Wells heard him.

"In the loosest term." He added. "She doesn't know everything but she has a unique understanding."

"Does that unique understanding also include not falling asleep in a normal bed?" Joe asked.

"No she just won't sleep in her room all the time. She refuses." Wells explained.

"And you just let her?" Joe asked with raised eyebrows.

"You said it yourself, she can burn buildings down." Wells said. "She has quite the argument."

"And school?" Joe asked.

"That was a firm no." Wells said. "My choice."

"I still think she should go to sleep in a proper bed." Joe said.

"You want to try persuading her?" Wells asked. "Go ahead." Blaze slowly opened her eyes. Joe looked at her.

"Are you the detective?" She asked. Joe nodded. She nodded and went back to sleep. Joe raised his eyebrows.

"She does that." Wells said. "You're not her biggest concern."

"She has bigger concerns?" Joe asked. Wells nodded.

"She hasn't shared but I trust they are genuine concerns." He explained.

"As long as you're sure."


End file.
